


to be known

by siriuslyuptonogood



Series: Sergeant Barnes and his Captain [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bratting, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Minor Angst, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/pseuds/siriuslyuptonogood
Summary: After their small, intimate wedding in the chapel on base, Steve surprises Bucky with a private cabin in the Swiss Alps, just them, and it's all Bucky has ever wanted. Brat shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Sergeant Barnes and his Captain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621582
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	to be known

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it was time to write these boys getting married. 
> 
> So, they are on a base in Germany, but I hadn't put much thought into it much past that. I did some googling and decided that they were in Stuttgart and the Alps are a 4-5 hour drive from there (I think). 
> 
> There are some mentions of Sam in here and I've started writing some past sam/bucky, but I'm not really sure it is what I want it to be yet, so I'm not sure what's happening with that, but I want happiness for all of these awesome guys, so you might see some Sam soon, no promises. 
> 
> Also, there's an almost 2005 Pride and Prejudice moment in here and does it fit? Who knows! Is it there and staying? Hell yeah!

James Buchanan Barnes marries Steven Grant Rogers on a Thursday evening in the late summer in the chapel on base. Steve says that about twelve people attend, but Bucky only remembers his captain standing in front of him in his service uniform and giving him one of those smiles that just melts Bucky on the inside as he takes his hands. He's never been this happy. He'd given up on ever having this. And yet, when he wakes up naked in Steve's bed the next morning, there is a ring on his finger that means forever.

Steve comes in already dressed in jeans and a thin sweater. He kneels on the bed and bends to kiss Bucky who immediately loops his arms around Steve's neck.

"Get up," Steve murmurs against his mouth, "we have to go if we are to catch our train."

Bucky doesn't pull back. "You gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. Get up." Steve kisses him again and then extracts himself. "I'll be back in five minutes with the spoon. You'd better be out of bed."

Bucky whines loudly at Steve's back and then snuggles back up under the covers. His starts when he hears Steve coming down the hall and panic rolls out of bed just as the older man enters the room. "I'm out of bed!" he says from where he landed on the floor.

"You were in bed when I stepped in the room," Steve replies and he drops into a crouch. He pushes Bucky onto his stomach, presses a hand to the small of his back, and wallops him a dozen times with that damn spoon, making Bucky howl. He gives Steve quite a sullen look and rubs his backside.

"I warned you," Steve replies and he stands. "I wouldn't push again, remember that you have to sit on a train for four and a half hours."

"I didn't have that information previously! That's so long!" Bucky whines, but he picks himself up and goes into the bathroom to shower.

He doesn't push anymore. He didn't mean to push before, not really. He'd just rather have stayed in bed with his new husband all morning than catch an 8 am train to god-knows-where.

Steve asked if he could plan their honeymoon, said he wanted it to be a surprise. And honestly, Bucky was happy about it. He liked his captain taking control. But he didn't like not knowing at all. He'd assumed there would be hints, but no, nothing.

They make their train and four and a half hours isn't so bad when he can snuggle up against Steve. Is even less so when Steve pulls him into his lap and holds him like he's a precious thing. And Bucky knows that to Steve, he is. He knows that Steve believes that Bucky's trust and submission is a gift. That it's not always easy to give it. But Bucky never thought about it like that before. He'd always seen being submissive as a burden, a curse. He'd been told so too many times. Sam never said it. He tried so hard to be the dom that Bucky needed, but they weren't a match. And by that time, it had all been so deeply embedded under his skin, that he didn't need anybody to say it. That quiet voice in his head stayed on repeat almost constantly.

Seeing a counselor helped. Steve suggested it a few months earlier and it made Bucky realize he should have been there much sooner. And it made him want to talk to Sam. Who'd once been his best friend, and make sure he knew that it wasn't his fault. That Bucky needed help beyond what any dom could do. And that he was sorry he hadn't been ready then. Sam deserved better. Bucky isn't ready to reach out just yet, but he knows he will be soon.

At this moment on the train, all curled up in the lap of his new husband, Bucky feels happier than he has in a long time. 

When they get off the train, they get a cab that takes them down a long dirt road and drops them off at a cabin set against the Swiss Alps and surrounded by trees. Bucky could cry. Part of him had been afraid that they would be going somewhere touristy. Which he would have enjoyed, but what he really wanted was to be with Steve.

He turns and kisses him. "This is perfect," he says and Steve just smiles. 

The kitchen has been fully stocked. Everything they could need. No need to go anywhere, get anything. Bucky's heaven. 

"We are here," Steve says, sitting on the bed after he's unpacked his suitcase, "the whole week. And then next Friday we have a two-night stay at a sort that overlooks a waterfall."

Bucky abandons unpacking halfway through and walks over to Steve. He straddles his lap and cups his face. "This is all so amazing."

Steve smiles and turns his head just enough to kiss Bucky's palm. "A week, just us."

"That's all I wanted. I love trees, forests. My nana and grandaddy lived in New Hampshire right in the middle of the woods. I'd lose whole days out there." Bucky kisses him.

They hike. They wander. Bucky swims in a freezing cold river while Steve sits on the shore and watches. Steve produces a bag of marshmallows from the commissary and they roast them over the fire in the main room of the cabin. They make love their later.

Everything is perfect. Bucky is happy. And then he starts to itch a little and he pushes. He blows raspberries at Steve and sticks his tongue out when he's asked to do something. Steve takes it all in, amused. He gets that familiar crinkle in his eyes that says he knows Bucky's game. Like he knew he couldn't last the whole week without this. And he probably did know that. Because he knows Bucky and Bucky loves him for it.

The tipping point is on Thursday and Bucky drinks Steve's coffee. It's the last of it. There won't be more until they get to the train station the next day. Bucky, in the last day, has stolen bites of everything Steve has eaten, including the entirety of a most perfectly roasted marshmallow, and Steve has allowed it. He's called him a brat, swatted at him, but Bucky is still there toeing the line. The coffee is on the other side of that line. Because Steve was saving it. Saving the last cup in the thermos to have when they get back from their last hike. He told Bucky this. Said, please, even, don't drink this. And yet when he gets out of the shower, the thermos is empty and so is the mug in Bucky's hands. Bucky tries not to grin, but he can feel his eyes crinkling slightly. When Steve turns, that look on his face, his stomach swoops. He's in trouble. He scrambles off the couch and hides behind it.

There's a thrill in it that Bucky lives for. And he feels safe knowing that Steve might be about to whup him, but won't love him any less.

"Boy," Steve says.

"Sir." Bucky peeks up over the sofa.

"Here, now."

Bucky considers, then replies, "it's safer here."

"One."

Bucky sinks down into a crouch, hidden completely behind the couch.

"Two." This is where Bucky normally caves. Runs to Steve before he can get the doom number out, but he's all in today.

"Three." Then silence. He listens for the sound of movement, of bare feet on a wood floor or a creak as weight shifts across old boards, but there's nothing. When he looks up over the back of the couch, he doesn't see Steve. Shit. Where could he have gone?

"Looking for me?" The whispered question comes from behind him and Bucky yelps and jumps, immediately scrambling to get away. He isn't used to be snuck up on. This is his thing usually. Steve grabs him by both ankles. "No, no, brat boy," he says and he flips Bucky onto his stomach.

Bucky tries to grab onto the leg of an armchair and drag himself forward, but Steve just hauls him right back. Bucky, on the hardwood floor, slides easily, much easier than on the carpet in Steve's place on base.

"Nooooo," Bucky cries out as his sweats and boxer briefs are not just pulled down, but off and tossed to the side.

"Sirrrrrr," he whines and tries to squirm away, but Steve sits on his legs, pinning him down.

"Brat boys who steal food get spanked," Steve says and he starts to spank Bucky with his hand. It's hard and fast and Bucky can tell Steve is trying to leave a lasting impression. He does feel slightly bad about the coffee, but he's also a bit sore about being pinned to the floor and spanked. He thought he'd be over his captain's lap, one of his favorite places to be.

So he fights it. He whines. He cries out. He tries to squirm free. He slams his fists against the wood floor, but Steve just keeps spanking him. And it's really starting to hurt! He yelps when Steve starts to swat the very tops of his thighs and he's almost ready to give in. Almost.

And then Steve stops. But Bucky hasn't given in yet.

Steve stands. "Up," he says, holding his hands out.

Bucky glares up at him. He didn't go down. He's still sore about the whole thing. They aren't done yet! He doesn't move.

"Bucky, get up. Now," Steve says, firmer this time.

Bucky gets up off the floor. But slowly, he takes his time. His body hunches slightly. They can't be done.

Steve grips him by the back of his neck and Bucky whines a little, softening just a little bit. Okay. They aren't done.

Steve walks him to the door, then fishes through his own coat pocket and pulls out a pocketknife.

"Go out and cut me a switch," he says, placing the knife in Bucky's hand, "something young and flexible. No bigger than half the size around as your pinkie. Make sure you remove all the leaves and little knots."

Bucky stares at him. A switch? He's never cut a switch in his life.

"Go, there are a couple of smaller trees out behind the house that looked promising," Steve says, folding his arms, but one reaches out to grab his shoulder when Bucky turns back toward the room in search of his sweats. "You may only put on your coat and shoes."

Bucky immediately looks down at his naked bottom half and then up at Steve again. "I'm half-naked!"

"Yep. And there isn't another soul out there to see you. Go on."

Bucky scowls and huffs. He slams his feet into his shoes and gets his coat on and then finds himself outside, pantsless. The cool air feels weird on his already sore backside.

He curses Steve. He mutters under his breath. He takes his time, cuts a thin branch off a young tree, and swings it a couple of times before starting to remove any leaves and knots.

He never thought he'd be sent out to cut his own switch. He thought that was a thing that didn't happen anymore. And to be sent out with his bottom half-naked, his ass already red from a hand spanking? What if somebody did show up? His embarrassment burned hot in his guts, but there was a part of him that was thrilled by it. He could safeword. He could have called red right there in the entryway, but he hadn't. And as much frustration and humiliation he felt at having to come outside like this to prepare his own punishment tool, he knew he wouldn't safeword.

When he is satisfied that the switch is cleaned up enough to use, Bucky goes back into the cabin. Steve is there, leaning against the doorframe that leads into the kitchen and he's silent as he watches Bucky slip out of his shoes and hang his coat back up.

Steve holds out his hand. "Over the arm of the couch," he says when it's in his hand and Bucky doesn't hesitate this time. He's never been switched. But he's been caned. This is kind of the same, right?

The first stroke feels like a bee sting and he grabs for a pillow, burying his face in it. The strokes just keep coming, building, leaving little lines of fire across his skin. There is only the sound of it snapping against his ass, a sort of thwick. A pause then lines across the tops of his thighs and he howls. Tears well up, spill down his cheeks. And then he sobs. It's a loud thing, though cut off halfway through by the pillow that he presses his face into. Soon after, the thwick, thwick, thwick ends and there is a warm hand just so gently sliding up the back of his shirt.

Steve walks around and lays back on the couch. He spreads his legs, leaves room for Bucky to crawl through. And he does. He ends up with his chin resting on Steve's chest, looking up at him. His hips are caged by Steve's thighs and one hand rests on his back while the other cups his face. Steve's thumb gently traces across Bucky's lower lip.

"That was mean," Bucky says, nipping.

Steve smiles. "You loved it."

Bucky doesn't give a response in words, just hums and leans into his touch.

"I hoped you'd misbehave," Steve says, his eyes crinkling slightly. "Seeing my husband's spanked bare bottom through the window as he cut a switch really ticked a lot of boxes for me."

Bucky rolls his eyes and huffs out a laugh. "So I was set up," he says.

"No. I just know you, sugar," Steve replies and that makes Bucky happy. To be known. Truly, incandescently happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. You're wonderful.


End file.
